The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to microstrip patch antenna arrays.
Microstrip patch antennas are commonly used with electronic receivers for communication systems, such as global navigation satellite systems (GNSSs). A microstrip patch antenna is a type of antenna that typically includes a flat sheet, or patch, of metal that is mounted over a ground plane. Known patch antennas are not without disadvantages. For example, patch antennas arranged in arrays are typically printed on a single substrate. This approach causes the microstrip patch antennas to produce surface waves in the substrate, reducing the radiated power and degrading the radiation pattern performance of the array. Some known patch antenna arrays overcome surface wave excitation problems by providing arrays of individual microstrip patch antennas, each with a separate substrate. These individual microstrip patch antennas can be secured to a surface using adhesive; however, such arrays are not suitable for all applications. For example, the adhesive may fail in applications subject to extreme environmental conditions, such as temperature variations, as well as vibration. Applications such as aeronautical, marine and vehicle implementations may subject the arrays to environmental conditions that are not suitable for mechanical retention using adhesives.